Individual buildings, sites, or other spaces may include a set of equipment including one or more heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, a refrigeration systems, or automation systems. Each type of system may be locally controlled and an operator of those systems may apply a schedule or set of rules that control the operation of each respective system. Conventional systems are isolated from one another, requiring the scheduling of each system individually, and separate controllers for each type of system. Accordingly, sites with many types of systems or operators with many systems operating at different locations may require great effort to consistently and synergistically schedule all of the systems. This may also apply even when sites include the same types and configurations of systems, such as at restaurant franchises.